Signal Whistle Power
by cartoonman412
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls' best friend for life, Robin Snyder goes on a quest to gain signal whistle power so she can whistle the signal to alert them about Mojo Jojo's evil plan.


Narrator: Meanwhile, the girls were explaining to Robin Snyder about what to do when she spots Mojo Jojo and his evil army.

Buttercup: "Then we do it old school style, Robin, if you spot Mojo JoJo and his army, just give a little whistle."

Buttercup: [Signal Whistle]

Bubbles: "The most adorable form of communication."

Blossom: "Let's do it!"

Bunny, Bessie and Brianna: "Rock on!"

Robin: "Uh….okay, just 1 little whistle, of course, no problem."

Mojo Jojo and his evil army show up again….

Cut to the 6 Powerpuff Girls….

Bubbles: "Is that the sign of signal whistling coming from Robin Snyder?"

Buttercup: "I think that must be a dying bird out there."

Blossom: "It sounds like somebody stepped on a jelly donut."

Bunny: "It's just a power fart."

Later….

Buttercup: "Did you not hear us when we said the phrase _Give a little whistle_?"

Robin: "I was whistling, Buttercup, but the weather was weird and my lips were chapped."

Blossom: "Can you even whistle at all?"

Robin: "Of course I can, Blossom, watch."

Robin: [Blowing And Sputtering A Bit]

Bubbles: "Please, Robin, you gotta stop that."

Narrator: "Oh, Robin Snyder, you gotta do better than that."

Buttercup: "Come on, you gotta be able to whistle, how are you gonna be able to call puppy dogs or taxi cabs

Meanwhile…

Robin: "So you girls are only gonna communicate by whistling from now on?"

Buttercup: [Whistles "Oh you bet we are."]

Robin: "and this is supposed to help me learn faster?"

Bubbles: [Whistles "Exactly right."]

Robin: "But how can we speak to 1 another in whistle language? nobody does that, I'm telling all of you!"

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bessie and Brianna: [Whistling "In Your Face, In Your Face!"]

Robin: "Okay, that's quite enough, look, girls, it doesn't even matter if I can't even whistle, do I need to remind the 6 of you? Mojo Jojo and his army are up to something pure evil, and who's gonna stop them in their tracks? you are."

Blossom: "Then here's the idea, then go to the Boss of Whistles at the Mystical Mountains of Senneder Tops."

Robin: "Okay, I'll go there."

Robin goes out on her journey quest to find the Boss of Whistles at the Mystical Mountains of Senneder Tops.

Robin: "Hello? hello there."

Talking Japanese Teapot/Boss of Whistles: "I'm right down here, what brings you here to our mansion?"

Robin: "I'm looking for the Boss of Whistles."

Boss of Whistles: "Why of course, of course, that's actually me, but 1st, would you care for some honey milk tea?"

Robin: "I need to see the boss, I really don't have time to speak with a talking Japanese Teapot."

Boss of Whistles: "So all you see is a Japanese teapot that's vertically challenged and physically constructed?"

Robin: "Yes, I do, I see your handle and your spout."

Boss of Whistles: "Proud little innocent girl, you're just getting me all powered up."

Robin: "Boss of whistles, if only I could whistle just as powerful as that."

Boss of Whistles: "Why of course you can, but 1st, we need some refreshments."

Boss of Whistles: [Magic Signal Whistle]

Robin: "Wow, just a little something to wet my whistle, right? (she drinks the tea potion with a bit of volcano sauce.) [Coughing A Bit] what was that?"

Boss of Whistles: "Volcano sauce, my dear girl."

Robin: [Still Coughing A Bit] "Why did you make me drink a tea potion with hot volcano in-"

Robin: [Steam Whistle Sounds Then Regular Short Whistle Sound]

Boss of Whistles: "Your doubt has already been unblocked, your training can begin."

Robin and the Boss of Whistles are near a golden marble.

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Robin: [Signal Whistle]

Boss of Whistles: "Your training's going super good."

Robin: "Now to go back to Townsville and alert the Powerpuff Girls, old school style."

Robin goes back to Townsville and suddenly, she sees Mojo Jojo and his evil army.

Mojo Jojo: "Guess what, Robin Snyder?"

HIM: "we're gonna make your wish come true."

Robin: "It's Mojo Jojo and his army, I must do what Buttercup said for me to do."

Robin: [Signal Whistle]

Cut to the inside of the Powerpuff Girls' house…..

Robin (off screen): [More Signal Whistling]

Blossom: "That sounds just like the signal whistle of our best friend for life,"

Buttercup: "let's go, girls."

The 6 Powerpuff Girls go out to fight against Mojo Jojo and his evil army.

Narrator: Go, girls, go, you can do it, go, go, go!

The 6 Powerpuff Girls begin fighting against Mojo Jojo and his army who are controlling an evil robot monster.

Blossom: "So this is what Mojo Jojo's been up to lately."

They continue fighting them off and the citizens of Townsville (including the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane) are relieved.

Bubbles: "Wow, Robin, we never knew your signal whistle could be that loud and powerful."

Narrator: Well, Bubbles, you can say that again, and so once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, and especially Robin and her powerful whistle blast as well.


End file.
